This is what makes us girls
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Jaylahearts HOA one shot day. Songfic. Hinted Peddie and Fabina.


_Remember how we used to party up all night_  
_Sneaking out and looking for a taste of real life_  
_Drinking in the small town firelight_  
_(Pabst Blue Ribbon on ice)_

Amber, Patricia and I are sneaking out to a club. Apparently Patricia's been their before. Were at the legal drinking age in England so it isn't illegal. We're fine but we need to get away from Victor. I quietly crept from my room and outside. Amber was out there holding the cab. A few minutes later Patricia came.

"Let's go," she said. We all got in the cab and got excited. I slipped on my high heels. Amber's were higher though.

"Dude your gonna fall on your face," Patricia said.

"Please," Amber said. We got to the club and went inside. Wow. I've never been somewhere like this.

"Ready for you taste of real life?" Patricia asked. I nodded. Patricia went up to the neon lit bar. "

Three Pabst Blue Ribbon's on ice" she ordered from the bartender.

"Sure cutie" he said. Patricia rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. The bartender gave us our beers.

This is kinda fun.

* * *

_Sweet sixteen and we had arrived_  
_Walking down the streets as they whistle, "Hi, hi!"_  
_Stealin' police cars with the senior guys_  
_Teachers said we'd never make it out alive_

It was the end of the year. Amber's super sweet nineteen. Yea we know it's supposed to be sixteen. Patricia and I were walking from the hotel to the party. I heard a whistle and turned. Eddie Sweet and Fabian Rutter. Most popular guys. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off" she said.

"Wanna have some fun Yacker?" Eddie asked. Oh no.

"Say no" I said to Patricia. She turned to them.

"What kinda fun?" she asked.

"Stealing police cars" Eddie said.

"Fine" Patricia said. She grabbed my hand and we went over to the guys. Fabian's arms wrapped around my waist,

"Your cute" he said. I blushed.

"Come on lovebirds" Eddie said with his arm around Patricia. We walked over to where Amber's dad had gotten police as security. No one was there, We all jumped in one of the cars. Eddie was driving crazy. We were all laughing. This is kinda fun.

* * *

_There she was my new best friend_  
_High heels in her hands, swayin' in the wind_  
_While she starts to cry, mascara runnin' down her little Bambi eyes:_  
_"Lana, how I hate those guys."_

I had made a new friend. Mara. She was kinda goody goody. At a party where I was inside I saw her run out. I went away from Fabian and followed her. She had taken off her shoes and her hair whipped in the wind. Her once mascara coated eyes revealed her pure innocence. Black streaks went down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"M-Mick c-cheated on me with J-Joy" she said. I pulled her into a hug.

"Nina, how I hate those guys," she cried into me.

* * *

_And that's where the beginning of the end begun_  
_Everybody knew that we had too much fun_  
_We were skippin' school and drinkin' on the job_  
_(With the boss)_

Amber and I got jobs at some bar. Our boss is fun. We drink all the time. We should really go to school but who cares? At least thats what I've learned from hanging out with Patricia and Amber.

* * *

_Sweet sixteen and we had arrived_  
_Baby's table dancin' at the local dive_  
_Cheerin our names in the pink spotlight_  
_Drinkin' cherry schnapps in the velvet night_

Patricia, Amber, Mara and I are at some girls sweet sixteen. This girl has a pink obsession. It's almost worse than Ambers. Eddie somehow talked Patricia into table dancing. I got on with her. People our screaming our names in the pink spotlight. We got down and some bartender handed us cherry schnapps. Life is good.

* * *

_Yo we used to go break in_  
_To the hotel pool, glimmer and we'd swim_  
_Runnin' from the cops in our black bikini tops_  
_Screaming, "Get us while we're hot. Get us while we're hot"_  
_(Come on take a shot)_

"This is crazy" I yelled at Patricia as we jumped the gate.

"Crazy fun" she said. I shook my head and jumped in the pool. The crystal blue water cooled my body. Patricia got in with me. We spent thirty minutes spashing each other. We were laughing like crazy until we heard sirens. We got out of the pool and jumped back over the fence. We ran.

"Get us while were hot!" Patricia screamed. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come on. Tease them" she said.

"Get us while were hot. We don't give fuck!" I yelled. Patricia high fived me. Maybe I should live a little.


End file.
